


Wild Wings

by Yadirocks



Series: Cup Crazy [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadirocks/pseuds/Yadirocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two rivals now see each other maybe twice a year, but that doesn't mean the rivalry has stopped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Wings

"Pass!! Pass!!" he yelled across the ice, banging the stick on the ground. Steen gave him a quick glance, before looking for an opening again. Then, without anywhere else to go, Alex passed it quickly to Oshie, who hardly got it on his stick before he was ran into the boards by Kronwall. He was being held against the boards, but the referees were blind to it. Oshie, with a grunt of frustration, pushed Kronwall away. He fell down, and the whistle blew. 

"What?!" Oshie asked the referee as he skated to the penalty box. "He was over there holding me against the boards! What was I supposed to do?!"

The referee motioned for him to get in the box, and Oshie forced himself not to slam the glass door behind him. He looked up at the scoreboard. 1-1. 5 minutes left in the third period. 

TJ didn't like the fact that he was in the penalty box for the second time that game. The Blues had been getting whistled for everything, it seemed. These games were the ones where you couldn't count on the referees to help you out. If you're a good team, you can beat the opposing team, even if the refs are one sided.

Oshie knew this, but he couldn't help but feel anger towards the lines men and referee. If he wasn't mistaken, his penalty was the 12th on the Blues just that game.

Finally, after a tense 2 minutes of watching his team struggle to get the puck across the red line and to center ice, Oshie skated out of the box and onto the ice. Quickly, his mind was back on trying to score. They didn't need another overtime game. Now, with 3 minutes left, what they needed was a late goal.

After weaving around Cole to dump the puck in, he went for a quick line change. He sat down next to Backes, who handed him a Gatorade bottle. "Man, it's like we're trying to beat the refs, not the Red Wings."

Oshie nodded. "All these penalties are just making our hatred for each other grow."

Suddenly, the whistle blew again. Another penalty on the Notes. 13. Berglund was the culprit, and he yelled at the referee as he slowly skated towards the box. Patrik slammed his stick against the glass as he went unwillingly into the box. Oshie knew how Berglund felt.

After another 1:20 of unbearable tension as the Red Wings had the advantage, the buzzer went off to end regulation. Oshie breathed a sigh of relief. At least they were going to walk out of this with a point in the standings.

Tarasenko came over to the bench after the buzzer had gone off, catching the towel that Oshie threw to him. "These refs, they not good," he said, glancing at the scoreboard to see how many penalties they had taken.

Steen grunted in agreement. "Oh well, let's just try to score. If we go to a shootout, I like our chances."

Steen winked at them, and both Oshie and Tarasenko smiled. All three of them would be the first shooters if the Blues went to the shootout. The thought didn't even make Oshie nervous anymore.

Oshie, Steen, and Backes skated back onto the ice for the start of overtime. Berglund was still in the penalty box, looking ticked off.

Oshie just shook his head at his teammate before turning to the face off circle. 

The Wings won the faceoff, to the Blues' dissatisfaction. They tried desperately to send the puck down the ice. They succeeded once, but Abdelkader waltzed into the zone, weaving around a few players. Before he shot, his stick broke, but the puck went past Allen and into the net.

The goal horn went off. Oshie pointed to the broken stick on the ice, as did Allen and Backes. "It's broken! He shot with a broken stick!"

The Red Wings were celebrating, and the refs didn't even take a good look at the video to prove that it wasn't a goal. While watching the video on the board, clearly the stick was broken before the puck was shot, but the referees didn't overturn the goal. Berglund slammed his stick on the boards as he walked into the hall to the locker room. Oshie sighed. It was games like these that created rivalries.


End file.
